Hollyleaf's Story/Cliffnotes
*Recaps the events of Long Shadows and Sunrise. *There is a storm, and lightning strikes on a tree in the ThunderClan camp, which causes fire to spread. *Hollyleaf is shocked due to the storm, and is crouching on the edge of a cliff along with her littermates, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. *Ashfur is standing on the cliff with them, and he threatens the three littermates, but Squirrelflight tries to defend them. *Squirrelflight reveals that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather aren't her kits. *Hollyleaf, attempting to stop Ashfur from revealing the secret, kills him. *Hollyleaf reveals who her real parents are, Leafpool and Crowfeather, at the Gathering, she then flees and winds up in the tunnels. *Hollyleaf wakes up after passing out to find another cat, Fallen Leaves, caring for her. He provides her with food and herbs to help her heal. *Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf get to know each other a little bit, but Fallen Leaves doesn't talk much about his own family and where he came from. *Fallen Leaves takes care of Hollyleaf, helping her little by little while her leg heals, only allowing her to take a few steps. *Hollyleaf says she wanted to escape from ThunderClan, but living in the tunnels isn't what she imagined. *Hollyleaf's leg gets better. *Thinking she wants to leave, Fallen Leaves offers to show Hollyleaf the way out. She declines, and asks to explore the cave with Fallen Leaves instead. *While exploring the cave, Hollyleaf recalls when her and her siblings, Jayfeather and Lionblaze, as well as two WindClan cats, Heathertail and Breezepelt, were stuck in the tunnels. *Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf decide to race through the tunnels, but Hollyleaf gets lost. *Fallen Leaves finds Hollyleaf, and assures her that she'll never get lost with him to guide her. *Fallen Leaves has Hollyleaf "patrolling" the tunnels, to try and get her mind off of her former home. *Hollyleaf reflects on some of what she'd learned while with Fallen Leaves, including how to fish, and how to navigate the tunnels in the dark. *Hollyleaf encourages Fallen Leaves, and says he should try and go back to his family, but this upsets him, and he runs off. *Chasing after Fallen Leaves, Hollyleaf ends up finding her way outside, only to be confronted by a young fox cub being chased by a dog. *She flees back into the tunnels, the fox cub following her deeper into the tunnels. *Hollyleaf tries to find the fox and chase it off, much to the astonishment and worry of Fallen Leaves. *After she leaves the area where her and Fallen Leaves were resting, she comes across the fox cub, whose cries could be heard throughout the tunnels. *Noticing how scared it was, Hollyleaf tries her best to calm it down, acting motherly to it, even. *Waking up later on, Hollyleaf finds herself bitten by the fox. *This reminds her how dangerous these animals can be, so she ushers the fox out of the tunnels, and although it takes a little bit of effort, the young cub manages to get out. *As the fox goes away, Hollyleaf remembers when she was happy and in ThunderClan, but reminds herself that her old life is over. *Hollyleaf is confronted by Fallen Leaves about the fox cub. He teases her about wanting it to come back. *Hollyleaf says the cub belongs with its family, and that she has none. *Fallen Leaves says everyone has family, and Hollyleaf asks where his kin is. *Hollyleaf offers to help Fallen Leaves find his family, but he declines, and says he's waiting for his mother. *The two get into an argument, and Hollyleaf leaves the tunnels, storming off in anger and frustration. *Wandering the area, Hollyleaf reflects on what happens, and ends up running into the fox cub from earlier, although he doesn't remember her, and ends up thinking the cat who saved him is food. *Fleeing, Hollyleaf ends up back in the tunnels. *Hollyleaf wakes up to find that Fallen Leaves was still taking care of her, bringing her food, herbs for her cough, and fixing up her nest. *After the day's tasks are done, Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf get to talking about their families, although Fallen Leaves seems reluctant to talk about his own, and seems more concerned with Hollyleaf's. *Despite the fact Hollyleaf says she doesn't want to go back to ThunderClan, she always thought of her old Clan and their welfare, and this is something Fallen Leaves notices. *Genuinely concerned, Fallen Leaves tells Hollyleaf that she should visit her old Clan, since he could clearly see that she misses them. *Fallen Leaves shows Hollyleaf a way out of the tunnels that goes into ThunderClan territory. She slips out and makes her way through the territory. *When she arrives at ThunderClan's camp, she notices that something is different, and she can't make out which den is which. *As she spies on ThunderClan, she notices Jayfeather and Briarlight, although she's very shocked at the injuries the she-cat has. She then watches as Millie scolds her daughter. *She then follows Lionblaze and Cinderheart, with their apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw, as they go out on a patrol, sent by Brambleclaw. *Hollyleaf returns to the tunnels, and explains everything to Fallen Leaves, including the secret that she killed Ashfur. *Later on, Hollyleaf visits her Clan again, this time seeing Cherrykit, Molekit and their mother, Poppyfrost. She notices that Cherrykit is sick. She overhears Poppyfrost say that Jayfeather needs more yarrow. *Hollyleaf decides to help out her brother, and finds some, leaving it by the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. *While out hunting, Hollyleaf looks for herbs to help out, but because of the cold, she couldn't find any. She finds a squirrel, and leaves half of it for Fallen Leaves. *Hollyleaf is awoken from a nap by Fallen Leaves, who reports that two of Hollyleaf's Clanmates, Ivypool and Blossomfall, have made their way into the tunnels. *She leads them out of the tunnels, making sure not to be seen by the two cats. *Later, Hollyleaf ventures out of the tunnels, and runs into some marigold. She realizes that the plants could easily die if left out, so she takes them and places them in the trunk of a tree. *Two days later, Hollyleaf decides to check up on the plants, and happens to see Cherrypaw and Molepaw training. *A fox finds them, and Rosepetal, Brightheart and Foxleap chase it off. However, it soon finds Cherrypaw and Molepaw, and Hollyleaf has no choice but to step in and defend the apprentices. *Hollyleaf tells Fallen Leaves that she's leaving, and going back to ThunderClan. *Although she doesn't know when she'll leave, Fallen Leaves comforts her and assures her she'll know when. *About a moon later, Fallen Leaves tells Hollyleaf that there are some other cats in the tunnels. They turn out to be members of WindClan, meeting with the rogue Sol, and plotting to attack ThunderClan. *Hollyleaf finds out that Ivypool and Dovewing made their way into the tunnels as well, and tries to get them out before something happens to them. *Dovewing and Ivypool don't initially trust Hollyleaf, so she is forced to reveal herself, and this links into the events from The Forgotten Warrior. de:Distelblatts Geschichte/Kapitelnotizenfr:Hollyleaf's Story/Résumé par chapitre Category:Cliffnotes Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Hollyleaf's Story Category:Novellas